Field of the Invention
Wireless charging is desirable for electronic device users. Typically, users carry electronic devices with them during the day, such as tablets, smart phones, and similar items. Such devices have small ports for connecting a charger. In many scenarios, users find the connection of a charger cumbersome and, additionally, may forget to connect the charger. In many scenarios, such as a coffee shop or other location that consumers or people frequent, it may be desirable to have a single pad that may charge multiple devices. Current systems may not have enough power to charge multiple devices on a single pad at a standard speed and rate that is comparable to charging a single device on the pad. Additionally, users may desire to power devices drawing high power such as small appliances in RV markets, laptops, power-tool & garden tool batteries, etc.